powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers
is the second episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the first appearance of Gosei Great. Synopsis Hyde tries to take advantage of a rare opportunity to return to Gosei World even as Nozomu and other humans become abducted by another Warstar Insect Monster. Plot After formally introducing himself and revealing Warstar's existence, Dereputa leaves, much to Alata's dismay. After Alata reveals that he has fought Dereputa, the Gosei Angels reflect on the legend of the Gosei Machines. Walking Nozomu home, Alata meets the boy's father Professor Shuichirou Amachi. As Eri and Hyde arrive to the site of Heaven's Tower, the Master Head attempts to contact them with a means to return to the Gosei World. Elsewhere, the Landick siblings battle the Universal Insect Monster Zaruwakku of the UFO and the Bibi Soldiers after they discover that Nozomu and several other people have been abducted. Contacting the other Gosei Angels, the Skick Goseigers arrive to aid them while Hyde manages to receive the Master Head's message. A solar flare that occurs once every 200 years will allow them to return to the Gosei World without the Heaven's Tower. Hyde arrives at the battle, finding the Landick siblings fighting with each other instead of fighting Warstar with the Goseigers of the Skick Tribe. He notifies the other Goseigers of the Master Head's message and then transforms to fight Zaruwakku. After Gosei Blue weakens Zaruwakku, he contacts the Master Head to say that they are staying on Earth. The Goseigers use the Gosei Buster to destroy Zaruwakku, freeing everyone. However, Buredoran of the Comet sends his Bibi Bugs to revive and enlarge Zaruwakku. The Goseigers' refusal to run away enables them to summon the Gosei Machines and battle Zaruwakku's UFO clones before forming Gosei Great to finish the monster off. After the fight, Hyde uses the Memorywash Card to erase the memories of everyone that was abducted to make sure that their mission remains secret. Master Head watches on from the Gosei World, ruminating that things will not be easy for the Goseigers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Waterlens, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great), Memorywash Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Blue **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Blue *Footage from this episode, depicting the Goseigers' fight against Zaruwaku, would be reused as part of the Narikiri Movie Tensou Sentai Goseiger Special Epic: New Hero Advent!, which allowed young boys to insert themselves into the role of Gosei Red. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend, Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers, Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided and Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote